


Por Siempre

by SecondAngels



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, fluff at the end, of course, they're so perfect ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondAngels/pseuds/SecondAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta is planning something, and that something is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por Siempre

Yomo leaned on the bar, resting his chin on his hand. He peered over at the ghoul next to him, admiring the way his black hair fell over half of his face, the shape of his nose, the way he pursed his lips after taking a sip of his drink. He’d changed so much since they’d first met; yet at the same time, not at all. He shut his eyes. The two had met so long ago as laughably immature rivals, and somehow through that, became friends. They had actually dated casually before Yomo broke it off to come settle in the 20th ward. The silver-haired man sighed and shook his head at the memories.

“Ren? Hello? Renji?” Itori’s voice from behind the bar brought him back. “Are you done staring at Uta? That’s kinda creepy.”

The man looked away, face flushed. He hadn’t really meant to stare.

“Eh, it’s not that creepy. I thought it was cute.” the tattooed man chimed.

“You would!” The red-head laughed. “You two are adorable. Are you back together yet?”

As usual, Itori had no filter. Yomo pretended he hadn’t heard her as he focused on an empty seat on the other side of the room. He was secretly interested in Uta’s response.

Uta rolled his eyes. “I actually have to go now.” He stood up, hopping off the barstool as he downed the last of the red liquid in his glass. He shoved Yomo’s arm playfully. “Stop by HySy on your way back?”

The larger man nodded. This was a frequent request of his. Usually, he used Yomo as a guinea pig to test new masks on. It was never too exciting, but he liked spending time with him.

“Cool. See ya.” He set his glass down on the bar and left, door chiming as he walked out.  
  
Yomo braced himself for the barrage of questions he anticipated from Itori.  
  
“So……..?” She leaned over the bar, grinning and staring Yomo in the face. “Your crush on him is so obvious!”  
  
Yomo scoffed and leaned back in his chair, although he couldn’t stop his cheeks from burning. It was true that he had been reminiscing on the days he and Uta had been together. Their relationship hadn’t ended badly, but he did miss Uta terribly after he’d moved. He often wondered what would’ve happened if they’d never broken up, or if they gotten back together when Uta moved here too.  
  
Itori puffed out her cheeks, annoyed that Yomo was ignoring her again. “Uta is smart, you of all people should know that. He’s probably got something up his sleeve.” She shrugged, refilling Yomo’s almost empty glass. He shrugged.  
  
The next hour was spent listening to Itori babble about everything and nothing, mostly to herself. Yomo stood up and stretched.  
“I should probably go now,” he yawned.  
  
The woman winked at him and shooed him with her hand. “Have fun~!”  
  
The man shook his head, waving to her as he left.  
  
The air outside was chilly; Yomo hadn’t realized how much time had passed. Itori’s bar was underground, so it was always disorienting to come out at a different time of day. The sun was already going down, and shades of purple and blue were creeping up the horizon.  
  
He started to think as he headed toward the mask shop. There was no use in denying it to himself: he did have a crush on Uta. It had never really gone away, but he wasn’t the type to pursue a relationship. He was fine as long as the other man was in his life, even as just a friend. There were times where he did crave what they had before, but Uta did nothing to indicate that he felt the same, so he didn’t want to risk making things awkward. More than anything, he just wanted him to be happy.  
  
He smiled as he came to the entrance of HySy, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as he pulled open the door.  
  
Uta was sitting in a folding chair in the corner of the room, staring idly at the ceiling. He looked at Yomo out of the corner of his eye before standing. “Hey,” he said casually, walking past his friend and flipping the ‘open’ sign in the door to ‘closed’. “I was wondering when you’d get here. I felt bad for leaving you alone with Itori, I know how she likes to talk.” He smiled, brushing past the taller man lightly. “Come here.”  
  
Uta opened a door in the corner of the room that lead to stairs. He looked back to make sure Yomo was following, and disappeared up.  
  
The silver haired man hesitated. He’d never been ‘behind the scenes’ of the mask shop, and he had no idea where the stairs led to. However, he trusted Uta and followed him.  
  
The black haired man opened a door at the top of the stairs as Yomo met him.  
  
“Well, this is where I live.”  
  
On the other side of the room was a tiny apartment. The kitchen and living room were separated by a half-wall, and down the hall where two doors (presumably a bedroom and bathroom). Yomo looked around, wondering how he had never been here before. Uta closed the door behind them.  
  
Yomo then hit the ground with a thud, head cracking against the wood floor. He didn’t even have time to process what had just happened until Uta was on top of him, pinning him down.  
  
“I’m not stupid. I see how you look at me,” the smaller man spoke. His tone of voice was unreadable, and his facial expression was blank. Yomo stared up at him.  
  
It’s not that he was trapped; size-wise, Yomo was bigger and could easily throw Uta off of him. In strength, they were evenly matched. He was just shocked. “Wha-”  
  
Uta let one of his arms go to take a fistful of Yomo’s hair, pulling his head up closer to his. “Don’t ‘what’ me. You know. And I do too.”  
  
Uta’s dark eyes shut as he closed the distance between them, kissing Yomo like he was starving. He bit the man’s bottom lip roughly before backing off.  
  
“I guess I’ll just say it. I fucking miss you. You’re so distant.”  
  
Yomo stared back up, the words registering in his head. He licked his lips, taking in the familiar taste Uta left. Half of him couldn’t believe this was happening, and the other half was glad it was.  
  
Yomo wrapped his free arm around Uta’s back and rolled them both over. “I’ve missed you too,” he mumbled against Uta’s lips before kissing them softly. “You already knew that.” He kissed him again as the smaller man wrapped his arms around Yomo’s neck, pulling him closer. Their teeth clicked together as Yomo plunged his tongue into Uta’s open mouth, grabbing the top of his hair and pulling his head back so he could kiss him deeper. He licked at Uta’s tongue and the roof of his mouth before the smaller man bit down on his tongue- hard, but not enough to pierce it. He sucked on Yomo’s trapped tongue, nuzzling his own against it.  
  
Uta arched his back, pushing the two’s hips together, causing the silver haired man to noticed how uncomfortable his pants were getting. He panicked, wondering how far Uta would want to go after all this time. He pushed his pelvis back down onto the smaller man before breaking the kiss; a string of saliva connecting their lips.  
  
Uta spoke before Yomo could.  
  
“Get off of me.”  
  
Yomo stared, wondering if he had done something wrong. He slowly obeyed as he rose to his knees. Uta scrambled out from under him and stood quickly, looking down at Yomo like he was the filthiest creature he’d ever seen. The man looked up, confused and sorry, before the tattooed man leaned down and grabbed his wrist nearly hard enough to break it.  
  
The taller man didn’t even have time to stand before he was being dragged down the hallway. Uta opened a door, and Yomo was thrown against a wall. He wasn’t used to being thrown around; not that he minded it. It actually kind of turned him on more.  
  
The smaller man was up against him once more, groaning softly into his ear as he started to unbutton Yomo’s long coat. He pushed it down his shoulders, revealing his tight-fitting black shirt underneath. Uta ran his hands down his chest through the fabric before pulling it up over his head. Their lips met again.  
  
“Still in great shape, huh?” he panted between kisses. Yomo’s hands wandered down Uta’s back, his hands resting on his firm ass through loose fitting pants. He pulled his hips against his own, and the smaller man grinded up against him. He could feel Uta’s erection jabbing at him through his pants, and he tensed up.  
  
“You better plan on fucking me tonight,” the smaller man purred, looking up with big red eyes. He reached down and palmed Yomo’s cock through his pants. “I’d never forgive you if you just left me like this.”  
  
Yomo let out a soft whine as he pulled Uta’s jacket off of him and threw it to the side. He took a few steps forward, pushing the man down onto the bed behind him and straddling him on his knees. He lifted the gray tank-top off of him and threw it.  
  
Uta bucked his hips up and down a few times, breathing hard. “Please,” he mouthed.  
  
Yomo’s cock twitched at the lewd sight before him, backing off the bed and grabbing the waistband of the smaller man’s harem pants. He grunted, leaning down to kiss the man roughly before pulling his pants all the way off. He looked up at Uta as he kneeled between his legs, kissing the outline of his erection through his boxers.  
  
“A-ah…” Uta bit his lip and pushed his hips down against the mattress, spreading his legs more. “I- aah, fuck…” Yomo continued kissing him through his boxers, noting that the wet spot of precum was growing.  
  
The silver haired man quickly fidgeted with his own pants as the tightness became unbearable. He slid his pants and underwear down at once, lifting his knees one by one to discard them. He started stroking himself as Uta rubbed his clothed cock against his face, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the blanket underneath him.  
  
“St-stop fucking around,” Uta pleaded as he jerked his hips up again. Yomo complied, stripping off the boxers and leaving his hard, leaking cock exposed.  
  
“These are new,” the taller man acknowledged, kissing a piercing at the base of Uta’s erection, and then one at the head. Yomo wasted no time before wrapping a hand around him and licking up the precum dripping from the slit. He took the head into his mouth, rubbing his tongue back and forth against the ring and looking up to see his lover’s face.  
  
“Mmm-” Uta hummed, biting his lip as his eyes rolled back. He started gasping as Yomo bobbed his head, taking more and more of him into his mouth until he felt the metal ring hit the back of his throat. Yomo gagged slightly before swallowing him down; this wasn’t the first time he’d done this, and he had gotten really good at it just for Uta’s sake. Yomo took it deeper down his throat until his nose was pressed to the man’s stomach. The silver haired man licked at the studs at the base of Uta’s cock, eliciting a sharp cry from the smaller man. He was writhing, looking down at Yomo with tears in his eyes as he started thrusting in and out of his mouth. Yomo hummed around the erection deep in his mouth and he looked back up him with half lidded eyes, and continued bobbing his head to Uta’s rhythm as he ran his hands up and down his thighs.  
  
Uta let out a deep, drawn out moan as his thrusts slowed. “N-no... I’m.... st-top…” he choked out, pushing Yomo away with his foot. The bigger man withdrew; taking his mouth off the head with a ‘pop’, and kissing down the length of it while waiting for Uta’s instructions.  
  
The man looked down at him pathetically; he had tears and sweat dripping down his face, was blushing and still panting hard. He pointed to the end table next to Yomo, and sitting on top of it was a small bottle of lube. He wondered how much Uta was anticipating this to already have it ready, or maybe he always had it there for himself?  
  
His own erection twitched, wanting attention, as he poured some lube out onto his fingers. Uta scooted closer, spreading and bending his legs, his feet curling against the edge of the bed.  
  
Yomo smirked. “Eager?” He took one of Uta’s legs and draped it over his shoulder, kissing and sucking on the inside of his thigh. He traced one lubed finger up and down over his asshole, varying in pressure each time he passed over it.  
  
“R-Ren, just p-put it in,” Uta moaned, pushing against his finger weakly. Yomo eased his finger in slowly; Uta had always been quick to adjust when they were dating, but he didn’t know how long it’d been since he stretched himself out. Yomo continued pressing in until he was up to his knuckle, the wet heat around his finger exciting his cock. Uta looked down at him expectantly as he panted.  
  
Yomo pushed his finger in and out, stretching and bending, until he could fit another. Uta let out a whimper at the second one, so Yomo wiggled them slowly. Maybe it had been a while since he’d done this; he didn’t remember him being so tight.  
  
He slowly buried his fingers deeper in the smaller man before he started thrusting and curling his fingers faster. He watched Uta’s face as he pressed around inside of him as he watched anxiously, gnawing on his lip. He fell backwards as Yomo pushed on his prostate, letting out a groan that made Yomo thrust his fingers against it harder. Uta’s hand went to grab his cock but he stopped himself, instead clawing at his own stomach. “R-r-r- ple-e-a-se-,” he sobbed.  
  
Yomo pulled his fingers out, going back to the bottle of lube and pouring it over his neglected erection. He gestured for Uta to get up as he stood.  
  
Uta rose to his knees on the edge of the bed as Yomo laid down beside him, pushing his cock straight up.  
  
“I know you love being on top, baby.”  
  
They looked at each other for a moment; Uta felt his face get warm. He was somehow touched that he not only remembered his favorite position, but also hearing the man call him ‘baby’ for the first time in so long.  
  
He didn’t hesitate before straddling Yomo, lining ass up with the man’s thick cock. He was a little nervous because it’d been so long, and Yomo was definitely thicker than two fingers.  
  
The silver haired man looked up at him, his body tensing hard with anticipation. He breathed hard.  
  
“Take your time,” he grunted, every bit of his willpower devoted to keeping his hips from flying upward. He reached up and took the sides of Uta’s waist in his hands, drawing circles on his skin with his thumbs.  
  
Uta hesitantly pressed down, feeling himself stretch over every centimeter of Yomo’s cock. He gasped out, feeling like he was gonna be split in half. It was nowhere near as bad as the first time, but he had still been unused to the feeling for so long. He rocked his hips back and forth as he sunk down, taking Yomo in as far as he could. Soon he was at the base and his ass was resting against the man’s hips, his cock so far into him it felt like it was poking his stomach.  
  
Yomo whined and closed his eyes as he exhaled. “Uta, you feel so fucking good. You’re so tight. You’re- ugh-” he couldn’t keep himself from rocking his hips up and down gently, not enough to push in and out, but to bump Uta up and down on top of him.  
  
The black haired man ran his hand over his own abdomen. “I- you’re-” he whined as he squirmed. He felt so full and stretched. He tentatively brought himself up and slammed himself back down on Yomo’s cock. They both moaned in unison as Uta picked up his pace, Yomo sending vibrations through him as he matched his speed thrusting up. Yomo took a hand from Uta’s hip and brought it to his cock, rubbing his thumb over the head before pumping him to the rhythm of their fucking.  
  
Yomo bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he felt his insides tighten and his vision blur with pleasure, losing the rhythm and giving a few last hard thrusts before cumming deep inside of Uta, crying out his name in strangled gasps.  
  
The tattooed man moaned softly as he felt Yomo pulse inside of him, filling his insides with hot cum. Yomo continued pumping Uta’s cock weakly as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
“A-ah, sorry,” Yomo panted. He stopped stroking him and tried to lift the smaller man off of him.  
  
Uta glared at him and lifted himself up, sitting on the bed beside him. He wasn’t even going to help him finish? He had been so close too. “Are you fu-”  
  
The silver haired man silenced him with a hot kiss, nails raking down his chest before going back up to play with his nipples. Uta let out a muffled noise into Yomo’s mouth before he broke the kiss, nipping down his chest. He softly bit at a nipple, sucking it and licking around it before moving to the other one, and kissing down his toned stomach. He laid down between Uta’s legs, stroking the inside of his thighs as he licked up the underside of his rock hard cock. The smaller man shivered as he moaned. Yomo sucked gently on his piercing before taking the majority of his cock into his mouth once again.  
  
Yomo looked so fucking hot, looking up at him with his lips stretched around his cock. Uta closed his eyes as he felt his climax coming. Just as the first wave of ecstasy hit him, he felt a finger slide into his ass, pushing and squeezing his prostate and sending him further over the edge. Uta screamed as he came, holding onto the back of Yomo’s head so tightly that he was deepthroating him again. His cock throbbed as he spilled his cum down Yomo’s throat, who more than willingly swallowed it all down. He waited for Uta’s breaths to slow before letting his cock out of his mouth. Yomo looked up sleepily at his partner and pulled a cum and lube covered finger out of his ass.  
  
Uta grabbed his hand and licked all of Yomo’s cum off of it. “I’ve always loved the way you tasted,” he smirked. “And I’m glad to know that you still fuck like a whore.”  
  
Yomo blushed.  
  
Uta scooted up and lifted the covers up over him, looking at Yomo as if to invite him too. The taller man gladly accepted. They laid under the covers facing each other, staring at each other, for an uncomfortably long time.  
  
“But hey,” the black haired man finally broke the silence. “You do still love me, right?”  
  
Yomo looked at him, dumbfounded. He reached up and touched the man’s face. “Of course. I never stopped.” He inched closer and put his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him closer. “... Do you still love me?”  
  
Uta wrapped his arms around Yomo’s neck and laughed. “I never stopped.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing!!! And I will definitely write them again!!!  
> I'm totally convinced that Yomo and Uta is/were dating and no one can tell me otherwise.


End file.
